Yō Miyagi
Yō Miyagi (the seme of the Terrorist couple) is a 35-year-old literature professor at Mitsuhashi University and co-worker of Kamijo Hiroki. He was once married, but soon shortly divorced at the request of his then-wife. His divorce is implied to be on account to his indifference toward feelings and emotions. Although he often playfully flirted with Hiroki, even attempting to kiss him, Miyagi's primary love interest in the series is introduced as Takatsuki Shinobu, his former brother-in-law, who is several years his junior. Despite the significant age difference, as well as his initial resistance against a relationship, he eventually finds himself in love with the younger boy. He then enters into what is considered the most taboo relationship of the series due to their seventeen year age gap. History He admits to being a very cocky child, especially in high school. He also says how he gave his female teacher who is called Sensei a hard time, but eventually fell in love with her. However, she did not return these feelings. When her health began deterioating, he took it upon himself to take care of her despite her continuing to not reciprocate his love for her. Eventually, when her time of death began drawing near, she told Miyagi that if the memory of her began preventing him from being truly happy in life then to forget about her. He refused to think about the idea of ever moving on from her, finding it unrealistic and unbelievable. However, she wanted to know that he can move forward in his life with someone whom he can truly love that can actually love him back. When she died, he found himself unable to emotionally move past her. This caused significant damage in his future relationships, often being cold and distant and from forming an actual emotional attachment. Appearance and Personality Appearance He has a somewhat aged appearance due to his age, consisting of a few minor wrinkles. His hair is black and has dark eyes and usually dresses in a formal yet casual attire. Like most semes' in the series, he is taller than his uke. Personality He usually maintains a playful exterior, as seen early on with Hiroki and always joking around with him. However, he does become serious when the situation calls for it. He is also very sentimental and attached to those he holds dear. This is seen with his first childhood love with his high school teacher, Sensei, and his endless devotion to her despite her not returning his love. After her death, he even kept his single photo of them together and held it as his most dear item in life. Series To be edited... Relationships Sensei Sensei was Miyagi's former high school teacher. He evidently gave her a very hard time during school, but eventually fell in love with her. Despite his genuine and strong feelings, she did not return his love and turned him down. When her health began to worsen, he took it upon himself to care for her. Despite his devotion to her, she continued to not return his feelings. When she knew her time of death was very near, she asked him that if the memory of her prevented him from moving on in life - including finding a new love - then urged him to forget about her. He found this request shocking, unable to picture a life without thinking about her. When she finally died, he made it his annual routine to visit her grave and leave a bouqet of flowers in her honor. Her parents often believed he shouldn't have to do so every year, wanting him to move past the grief of losing the woman he loved and be able to move beyond her memory. Shinobu Takatsuki Shinobu is Miyagi's current lover and former brother-in-law. Trivia *He was married to Shinobu's sister for three years before she divorced him on account of his rather cold and distant feelings. *Despite all his flirting and even attempting to kiss Hiroki, when Shinobu confessed to him he claimed not to be gay. *In both the manga and anime, he is shown to heavily smoke. Category:Seme Category:Male Characters Category:Teacher Category:Characters